


Don't Forget Me, I'm Not Gone

by little_but_mighty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Help, How Do I Tag, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, One Shot, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_but_mighty/pseuds/little_but_mighty
Summary: Peter was gone. And it was all Tony's fault. He traveled all that way with Bruce only to be too late to save the kid. His kid. Now all he wanted to do was forget.ORThat scene from Finding Nemo when Marlin thinks that Nemo is dead but he's actually not and instead of Marlin, Dory and Nemo it's Tony, Bruce, and Peter.





	Don't Forget Me, I'm Not Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Fanfiction world! So this is actually my first fanfic...ever. In my life. I've had this account for a while and finally decided to put it to use. I would like to give a huge thank you to Jaijaiwriter for giving me the motivation and inspiring this fic. They have a whole series called 'Let's swap Irondad' that's dedicated to rewriting Tony and Peter in other stories. I would advise you check it out along with Jaijaiwriter's other fics, they're awesome! Anyways, I hope I did ok. Sorry, it might not be that good. Enjoy!

They were too late. They had traveled all this way to find Peter, only to find him gone. Tony promised he would never let anything happen to him. Since his aunt died, the kid had no where else to turn besides Tony. And Tony had let him down. 

He turned to Bruce. "Bruce, if it wasn't for you I never would've even made it here. So thank you." Tony began to walk away from Bruce. He didn't even turn back as he did.

Then Bruce called out to him. "Tony, wait a minute." He said as he ran in front of Tony. "Wait! Where are you going?" 

Tony looked up at him, guilt in his eyes. "It's over, Bruce. We were too late." He paused before taking a shaky breath. "Peter's gone. And I'm going home now. Alone." 

Tony pushed passed him and began to walk away again. But Bruce was not giving up. "No, wait Tony. You can't-" he tried. And when Tony didn't listen, he yelled, "Stop!" And Tony stopped.

He stopped but did not turn around. He didn't even glance at Bruce. But he opened his ears to listen as Bruce continued.

"Please don't leave without me. Please? No one has ever stuck with me for so long before. And with the team broken up and Thor still on Asgard I just-if you leave-if you leave-I just, you make everything so much better. It's true. I've been trying to forget everything about my past life with the Hulk. But ever since I became an Avenger, since I met the team - since I met you - I've had the best times. And I don't wanna forget those times. When I look at you, everything is fine and I know it because when I look at you, I'm home. This journey, I don't wanna forget you, or the team, or Peter. Please. I don't wanna forget."

Tony paused for a moment and thought of everything Bruce just said. Bruce didn't want to forget his life with the Avengers. Because it has been the best life he's lived. But for Tony, he's not so sure about that. After everything that happened with the Accords, it just hasn't been the same. And now Peter, the one good thing that came out of those Accords, the only thing that's kept Tony going these last few years, was gone. Tony wanted to just forget everything. "I'm sorry Bruce. But I do."

...

As Bruce wandered alone without Tony, without anybody, he contemplated what he should do next. Where else can he go? The Avengers was the only family he ever knew. And now, he doesn't even know where most of them are.

He decided to just circle a few times around a flagpole and think about what his new life could be. "No, no I can't do that. Oh jeez..."

"Dr. Banner?" 

Bruce knew that voice. That sweet, innocent voice that greets him every morning at the Compound. And right now, that voice sounded scared.

Bruce looked up with a new hope on his face. "P-Peter?"

"Yeah, sir, it's me. What are you doing? Where's Tony?"

Bruce couldn't even answer him. So instead he screamed "Peter!" and wrapped the boy up in a giant hug. "Oh my God, Peter! You're here! How are you here? You were dead! I saw you! Those guys that kidnapped you injected you with something and they killed you! And then Tony - Tony."

Peter stared at Bruce. "Tony? You know where Tony is?" 

"Yeah, kid! Yeah, I do! But wait, how are you alive?" Bruce listened carefully as Peter explained. 

"Well, when they injected me with that syrum, my super healing fought it off. They had no idea I was Spider-Man. They thought I was just some random kid who meant a lot to Tony Stark. I mean, yeah I was unconscious for a little while but after that I was fine. Then, once I woke up, I found that I was out of my chains. They must have thought I was dead and thought that I wouldn't do anything. But anyway, since I was free, I just busted the window open with my super strength and ran out as fast as I could. Then I wandered around a little, and then I found you." 

After Peter had told Bruce everything, it was the doctor's turn to talk. "And you're not hurt? No broken ribs, no stab wounds, no cuts, no bruises?"

"No, I'm fine. All they did was inject me with that syrum, which didn't even work. They should really do their research next time. Idiots."

Bruce smiled at the kid. After everything he went through, fighting with Tony, getting kidnapped, being all alone, he still had that huge, hopeful smile on his face. Bruce hooked an arm around his shoulder. "Come on, kid. Let's get you back to Tony." 

...

As Tony wandered home by himself, he thought of nothing but Peter. How he let him down. How he told him he couldn't do anything right. How he wished he took take it back. How he never told him he loved him. God, he was just like his father. Cold, heartless, incapable of loving.

As Tony was lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the large crowd of people he was walking next to. He stumbled as he accidentally bumped into a man who was both taller and larger than he was.

"Hey, watch it." The man said, not even realizing who he was talking to.

"Sorry, just trying to get home." Tony replied, still staring at the ground as he walked.

He thought of how lonely the compound was going to be once he got back. There was going to be no one else but him. He lost Peter, Pepper left him, the rogues are no where to be found, and now he left Bruce. 

As he trudged along, he realized he regretted leaving Bruce there. He turned him away. Just like he turned evryone else away.

Now he was going to be alone. Just him. For the rest of his life. It was better this way. Now he didn't have to worry about letting anyone else down.

Even though he knew it would be better, he still couldn't help but feel an emptiness in his heart. 

Then he heard something.

"Tony!" a young voice shouted in the distance. Could that be? No, it's not Peter. He saw Peter dead. He kept walking.

But then he heard it again.

"Tony!" it shouted, closer now.

"Peter?" Tony whispered. He finally gave in and turned around. There, running towards him just inches away, was Bruce and Peter.

"Tony, Peter's alive!" Bruce shouted.

Tony couldn't believe his eyes. His face lit up as he saw the two. "Bruce? Peter?" He didn't hesitate as he ran through the crowd of people to get to his kid. "Peter! I'm coming Peter!"

"Tony!" Peter put his arms out as Tony did the same. They clashed into each other and held on tight. Tony cupped the back of Peter's head and held him close to his chest. "It's alright, Peter. It's gonna be okay, baby. I'm right here, I've got you."

Peter pulled away from the hug and immediately began to cry. "I'm so-sorry, Tony," he stuttered. "I didn't m-mean it. I-I don't hate you and-"

Tony cut him off. "Shh," he cupped Peter's face and rubbed his thumbs on his cheeks. "No, kid. I should be the one apologizing. I hadn't realized how much you actually meant to me until I lost you. And I am so, so sorry." Tony leaned into Peter and kissed his forehead. "I love you, Peter. So much." he said, lips pressed against Peter's hairline.

"I love you, too, Tony." Peter mumbled, face pressed against Tony's chest. 

"I love you guys, too." Bruce chimed in. "Now can we go home? I've got pizza on my mind."

Tony chuckled, "Yeah, Bruce, we can go home now."

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me. I'm new at this. Also I have many ideas of my own, but if you guys have any requests that you wanna give me for Irondad and Spiderson, then feel free. I'm open to suggestions. And once again, big thank you to Jaijaiwriter. You're awesome! Have a good night/morning/evening!


End file.
